bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Valient Mortar Tower: BTD6 version
Ah yes. The punishing power of the mortar. The burst assassin, maybe for regular bloon warfare. Killing moabs is not his job. So let's say a ton of ceramics come, he's there. But only for wide spaces. Base Statistics Costs 700. '''Attack Speed '''every 67 frames. '''Size '''500x500 pixels '''Base Area of Fire '''around 300x300 pixels '''Base Power '''Cannot hurt leads, has a medium sized explosion which hurts one layer per bloon. '''Limits on upgrades per difficulty: '''8 on easy, 7 on medium, 5 on hard, 4 on impobbable. Upgrades '''Complete Accuracy: '''Costs 400. Always shoots in the middle of his target. '''More Workers: '''Costs 230. Triples firing speed, but has a 40% chance to hit completely astray. '''Larger Bomb: '''Costs 600. The range of the explosion is doubled. '''Burny Stuff: '''Costs 350. Bloons become on fire for two layers, and every 30 frames, they have a layer popped. All bloons effected, even moabs. '''Agent Orange: '''Costs 1000. Requires Burny Stuff. Bloons that were caught in the explosion now pop other bloons (like a radiating version of ice tower's 0/3.) Lasts for 8 seconds. '''Bloon Buster: '''Costs 750. Pops two layers instead of one, no matter what. Unless the target bloon is black/zebra. Can't hurt those. '''The Big One: '''Costs 10000. Requires Bloon Buster and Larger Bomb. Explosion Range is quadroupled, and pops 5 layers at once. '''Tilted Angle: '''Costs 2000. Disallows More Workers. Disallows Magnificent Barrage. Instead of firing upwards, it shoots in a straight line, where-ever you aimed. Hits all bloons incoming through with one layer each. '''Murderous Impact: '''Costs 3500. Requires Tilted Angle. Stuns bloons for 2 seconds that get hit. Also, a trail of fire is put up for 5 seconds, which if bloons go through, they take 1 pop per second. '''Signal Flare: '''Costs 650. Allows detection of camo, and when a camo bloon is hit by the Mortar Tower, they lose camo status. '''Magnificent Barrage: '''Costs 5000. Disallows Tilted Angle. Shoots 3 times as fast. Also, gives an ability which attacks all bloons on screen, popping 1 layer every second and stunning them. Applies to Moab Class bloons, but only blue ones. Lasts for 5 seconds. '''The Manhatten Project: '''Costs 35000. Requires Magnificent Barrage. Upgrades ability. Now, the entire screen is whiped clear of all bloons. All towers move at half speed for the next 15 seconds. '''Shrapnel: '''Costs 1000. Shoots out a spiky explosion, slightly larger than usually, which destroys ceramics in one hit. Only the ceramic layer though. '''Earbleeding Explosions: '''Costs 900. Within the explosion, both bloons (not moabs) and towers go to half speed for 6 seconds. Bloons even move a little awkwardly as well. '''A Star's Power: '''Costs 3000. Requires Burny Stuff. Bombs slower going through the air, but whenever they're fired, bloons have a 10% chance to pop one layer, as well as setting glue on the ground that affects 5 bloons. Also, when it hits ground, it affects all bloons, giving them glue which looks like their previous layer. '''Heavy Explosion: '''Costs 1000. Instead of doing a set amount of damage, the closer a bloon is to the middle of the explosion, the more layers they pop. The max is a 9 layers with just this upgrade only. '''The Highground: '''Costs 400. Allows a tower to be placed on top of the Mortar Tower, giving that tower a small increase in range. '''One Single Atom: '''Costs 13500. Does not fire. Instead, has an ability which allows you to choose a location on the map for it to fire once. When it fires, it sucks in 256 layers of bloons like a black hole, including moabs. After it's sucked all those layers in, a single red bloon comes out of it. Any upgrades may increase its power. Trivia Tilted angle and co. I was thinking of this one sherlock homes movie at the time, where the MCs were sprinting through a forest, running from some army guys, and they had a mortar, so they shot sideways and ripped through trees like nothing. It was killer looking. Kadapunny1 (talk) 21:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC)